packersfandomcom-20200214-history
Clay Matthews
Northridge, California | college= USC | draft= 2009 / Round: 1 / Pick: 26 | drafted_by= Green Bay Packers | teams= | jerseys= | retired = }} Clay Matthews III (born May 14, 1986 in Northridge, California) is a starting Pro Bowl outside linebacker for the Green Bay Packers of the National Football League (NFL). He was drafted by the Packers 26th overall in the 2009 NFL Draft out of Southern California. High school career Matthews attended Agoura High School in Agoura Hills, California. Physically, Matthews was a late bloomer. His father was the team's defensive coordinator, but declined to start his son because he was physically undersized. Matthews began developing physically his senior season, but only garnered interest from Division I FCS schools and local community colleges. He opted to follow in his father and uncle's footsteps and attend the University of Southern California and take a chance at walking on to the Trojans football team. College career Matthews attended USC and played for the USC Trojan football team (2005-2008 seasons; 2004 redshirt). Matthews entered USC as a walk-on student athlete. During his first season, USC's 2004 National Championship season, he played only on the scout team and turned down several playing opportunities during garbage time during the fourth quarters of games in order to preserve his redshirt status and remaining seasons of NCAA eligibility. He remained a non-athletic scholarship (a "walk on"), reserve linebacker during the 2005 season, and played mainly on special teams. His hard work, enthusiasm, and genuine team spirit paid off and was recognized by the Trojan coaching staff, and he was granted full athletic scholarship status at the beginning of the 2006 season. Matthews continued to play reserve linebacker in the 2006 and 2007 seasons, and made two starts in 2007 in place of injured teammate Brian Cushing. He was awarded USC's Co-Special Teams Player of the Year in 2006 and 2007 and blocked two field goals in the latter season. At the beginning of the 2008 season, Matthews was used in a hybrid "Elephant" position, where Matthews would stand in the position of defensive end, but use the speed and tactics of a linebacker; the coaches had used Cushing in the position in a similar manner in 2006. The experiment was successful, as Matthews recorded 4.5 sacks. Furthermore, Matthews continued his spectacular special teams play and was awarded USC's Co-Special Teams Player of the Year in 2008, making him the only player in USC history to be awarded three consecutive Special Teams Player of the Year awards. Matthews was a participant in the 2009 Senior Bowl and was considered a top prospect for the 2009 NFL Draft. Matthews was one of twelve senior USC football players, including the four linebackers Cushing, Maiava, Matthews and Maualuga, attending the by-invitation-only 2009 NFL Scouting Combine. Matthews, alongside fellow USC linebackers Rey Maualuga and Cushing, was featured on the cover of Sports Illustrated's 2009 NFL Draft Preview magazine, as all three were regarded as potential first round selections. Professional career Green Bay Packers Matthews was drafted in the first round of the 2009 NFL Draft, with the 26th overall pick, by the Green Bay Packers. He scored his first touchdown during a Monday Night Football game against the Minnesota Vikings; Matthews stripped the ball from running back Adrian Peterson and ran the ball back for a score. Matthews had arguably his best game in his young career in week 6 against the Detroit Lions. He made 3 tackles, assisted on 2 more and sacked Daunte Culpepper twice. He was nominated and won the Pepsi NFL Rookie of the Week award for his performance. In week 10 against the Dallas Cowboys, Clay had another outstanding game: recording 1 tackle, recovering 2 fumbles forced by cornerback Charles Woodson, and sacked Dallas quarterback Tony Romo to make him a nominee again for the Pepsi NFL Rookie of the Week. For the 2nd time in as many nominations was voted Rookie of the Week for week 10. Matthews was awarded the week 13 NFC Defensive Player of the Week award. Matthews had six tackles, two sacks and a forced fumble in the Packers' 27-14 win over Baltimore. In the Packers December 13 contest against the Chicago Bears at Soldier Field, Matthews recorded his eighth sack of the season which put him into a three way tie with former Packers Tim Harris and Vonnie Holiday for the Most Sacks, Rookie, Season (1982–Present). The following week Matthews recorded two more sacks versus the Pittsburgh Steelers to claim outright first place. He was added to the NFC Pro Bowl squad, replacing Bears LB Lance Briggs. He is the first Packers rookie to earn a Pro Bowl selection since receiver James Lofton in 1978. Statistics }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # } color light}}; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} :Career statistics and player information from NFL.com See also *Clay Matthews sacks External links * * Green Bay Packers bio * USCtrojans.com - Clay Matthews college profile Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers current roster Category:Green Bay Packers Pro Bowl players Category:Green Bay Packers linebackers Category:Green Bay Packers first round draft picks Category:Clay Matthews